everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatum Hood
Tatum Hood (Often called 'Tat,' 'Tattie,' or "Tats") she/her is a 2019-introduced and webisode only character. She is the 'ugly twin' of the twin daughters of Tatterhood, from the fairy tale T''a''tterhood. ' In the conflict of destiny, Tats would be a Royal-- her tale ends with her becoming a queen and finding her true love, whose ability to see beyond her strange appearance changes her into a beautiful woman. Which sounds pretty good to her- heck, she gets to go on an adventure to save her sister all over the world first! This puts her directly at odds with her twin sister, who really doesn't want to spend years with a cow's head, then get married to a man old enough to be her father. Tats is too stubborn to compromise, so they aren't speaking right now. Character Personality Tatum is as stubborn as the goat she looks like. She was always a black sheep in the country her parents ruled. While her twin sister and adopted sibling were adored by the people of her country, Tats was not particularly liked. Maybe it was her ugly face, maybe her ability to cause chaos wherever she went, or maybe it was her headstrong refusal to be demure, but Tatum was not well received. She spent most of her time reading, learning how to fight, or playing with her sister (who loved her no matter what). Even though her stubbornness somtimes puts her at odds with them,Tat loves her family a lot and would basically die for any of them. If you win her favor, you can expect the same treatment. Tatum has a passion for adventure. She loves nothing more than taking Goat out and trapsing all over the countryside, picking up cool rocks and getting dirty. Tat's a straightforward, no nonsense typea girl. If she has a problem, she'll tell you. Which some people find kind of annoying. People also find it annoying when Tat just... does whatever she wants. Sure, it's great that she's self-confidant, but her ego goes a little bit beyond just self-confidant. She thinks that she knows best and everyone around her is dumb. She would never say this, but her actions make it pretty clear. Appearance Tats is a tall young woman with light skin and short, light blonde hair that is streaked with berry red and gold. She is a little chubby and has a box-shaped body. As the 'ugly twin,' Tatum isn't traditionally beautiful: she has wide-set eyes, with large bags under them, crooked buck teeth, a prominent nose, freckles, and acne. On their own, these don't make a person ugly, but all together, mixed with Tatum's particularly goat-like features (her furry ears, square pupils, and chin hairs), make her a little strange to look at. Tatum has a grunge-y style. Her clothes are usually ripped in some way, and she almost always has a hood. She uses goat and spoon motifs. Fairy Tale How the story goes ''Main Article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatterhood%7CTatterhood '' You can listen to an audio version of the story told on the podcast ''Myths and Legends here! To make a long story short: there was a beautiful twin , and an ugly twin (Tatterhood, who wears only rags, rides on a goat and wields a wooden spoon). The beautiful twin's head was stolen by a group of trolls (or witches) and replaced by the head of a calf. Tatterhood couldn't let that stand, so she and her half-calf half-sister go on an adventure across the ocean to find her sister's head. Tatterhood takes down the trolls like nobody's business and gets her sister's head back. They eventually come to a new kingdom, where the king, recently widowed and with one son, falls instantly in love with Tatterhood's sister. She refuses to marry him unless Tatterhood is also married, so he reluctantly agrees to have his son marry her. On their wedding day, the disgruntled prince asks why she rides on a goat, she tells him it is a white steed and lo, the goat turns into a white steed. When he asks why she has a spoon, she tells him it is a fan and so it becomes. when he asks, her rags become a beautiful dress and her face becomes, well, beautiful. How does Tatum come into it? Tatum is the ugly twin, complete with goat, spoon, and disregard for physical appearance. Like her mother before her, she fully accepts and loves her strange appearance, but she knows that people will treat her differently for it and that makes her uncomfortable. Though she somewhat regrets having to change her appearance, she wants not to be treated like a freak, sometimes. She is looking forward to her adventures battling trolls and exploring the world too, of course. Relationships Family Mother and Father Tat's parents love her a lot. Though her mother, once goat-faced herself, regrets sentencing her daughter to the same childhood ridicule she endured, she taught her to be strong and love herself. Twin Sister They grew up being inserparable, but one they got to EAH, the royal/rebel conflict began to pull them apart. They are currently not on speaking terms. Older Sibling tba Friends Rosabella Beauty (more friends tba...hmu;) Rivals Daring Charming Tatum despises how much he cares about his appearance. He doesn't know she exists. Hilarity ensues. Pet Tatum owns a goat named Goat, who she rides like a horse Trivia Category:Coelocs Category:Female Category:Tatterhood Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Pansexual Category:Characters